Times are tough
by Rogue- Assassin girl
Summary: When your lies are your life, nothing is easy:Things get complicated for Graceland when Bello works with a new partner, connecting 2 cases together, one involving FBI agent Genesis Ryder;Things go downhill from there;Will they make it out alive? Charlie/Briggs, Paige/Mike, Johnny/OC
1. Chapter 1

An: Here's a story I've been working on while I'm trying to figure out exactly where I'm going with my Rookie Blue story. I haven't forgotten about it if any of you read it. Just had a bit of writers block half way through writing the chapter. Anyway, the OC in this story is from my Graceland RP I created. So if you want to know more about her right away you can find out there. You will learn about her throughout the story though too. Join if you like to RP. Enjoy the story and leave me some thoughts especially about if I should continue or not. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland, just my OC.

* * *

**Chapter one: An ungraceful morning**

Mike wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he entered the house returning from a run. He made sure to be quiet as he padded into the kitchen. It was early and there might still be people sleeping. He took some swigs of water and looked up at Paige as she entered the room.

" 'Morning, Levi."

"You're up early." He commented. She shrugged her slender shoulders and stuck some bread in the toaster.

"Some of us have work to do." She replied in a teasing tone. Her smile even reached her light blue eyes. Mike shook his head and smiled back at her. He got himself out a bowl and the box of Lucky Charms from the cupboard. Nothing like some sugar to wake you up in the morning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Paige's voice stopped him.

"Why not?"

"Man, you should've let him do it, Paige." Johnny complained, joining them.

"Can someone fill me in?" Mike asked, wanting an answer as to why he could not eat that cereal.

"I wouldn't eat that unless you want to face the wrath of Nesi. That is her cereal, Levi." Paige answered. As if on cue said girl entered the kitchen. She pushed her hand backwards through her loose long golden brown curls. As she rubbed sleep from her eyes she scolded Mike.

"Paws off my cereal, Mike N' Ike." Johnny chuckled as Mike slid the box and bowl over to her. "Thank you very much." She added in a faked sweet voice.

"Ever heard of sharing is caring, Genesis?" Briggs joked with her after just having gotten back from surfing. Her pretty doe eyes turned to him and she scowled. _Not a morning person _Mike decided. The sunlight in the room made the sea-foam green of her eyes shine even brighter no matter how irritated and tired she looked.

"Do you really want everyone in this land of misfits hyped up on sugar?" She shot back at him. She knew he didn't even like it when she ate that cereal for breakfast. Genesis poured herself a bowl and began to eat out the marshmallows. Briggs rolled his eyes at her but none the less smiled. He had a soft spot for Gen.

"One day all that sugar intake is going to catch up to you. You are lucky you are still a twig." Johnny cut in.

"High metabolism."

"Doesn't last forever, girl." His statement earned him a raised eyebrows on her part.

"Worried about my figure?" Her slender fingers popped another marshmallow into her mouth.

"Can't have you slowing down unable to keep up." Johnny replied rather innocently. Paige gave him a 'you are an idiot' look.

"You don't talk to a woman about her weight. Jeez. Thought you were the charmer." She smacked his arm in return for his stupid mistake.

"Listen to Paige and you'll learn a few things." Mike recognized the voice right away as Charlie's. Finally she was home. She moved her black sunglasses to the top of her head, revealing her exhausted brown eyes. She looked a mess.

"Where have you been, Chuckey? Second walk of shame this week." Johnny asked her.

"Been busy with a new CI now that Whistler is gone."

"Busy, huh?" This time it was Genesis who hit him. Charlie gave her a grateful smile. She was too out of it to deal with Johnny's jokes at the moment. He reached up and rubbed his arm, goofy smile still on his face. The ever persistent Tuturo.

"I'd shut your mouth now, Johnny." Mike cut in. "You are really not doing great with the ladies this morning."

"Huh. So Mikey does have some common sense in that thick head of his." Genesis commented. She ate a few more marshmallows before walking off mumbling about having to get ready.

"She have a meeting today?" Charlie asked Briggs. He leaned against the counter and swiped a hand over his scruffy face before nodding.

"Yeah. Fletcher case. She earned herself a sit down with Fletcher himself."

"Damn that girl. She works fast. What's her cover?"

"Hot shot girl who ended up in prison for befriending the wrong people."

"Let me guess. Those wrong people were gun runners?"

"Right you are, Charlie. She found that she loved the thrill of being around those people and joined their crew. That's how she became acquainted with Fletcher. Through gun sales. That is also how she met me." Briggs finished. He stole a marshmallow and tossed it in his mouth before retiring to the bathroom to shower.

"Knew he wouldn't let her go alone." Paige spoke up once he was gone. She was munching on her toast when Jakes finally joined the crew. He poured himself some orange juice and stuck the carton back in the fridge. Mike wanted some but had learned better than to take Jakes' so he stuck with water.

"You missed it, Jakes! Mike here was going to eat Nesi's cereal!" Johnny told him, grin plastered on his face. This caused Jakes to smirk.

"She would have killed you, Levi. Do not mess with that girl. Especially when she is tired. She gets feisty." DJ gulped down his juice and stuck his glass in the sink. Lucky for Mike. He had dish duty. The perks of being the new guy.

"Come on, boys. Lets head down to the beach. Unless any of you have stuff to do." Paige suggested, adding her dishes to the sink. She combed her fingers through her hair and made a face before pulling it up in a pony tail. Johnny tapped his fingers on the countertop before clapping his hands together.

"I'm in. You coming, Mikey?"

"Why not." Mike put his bottle of water away and attempted to smooth down his messy hair a little.

"Jakes? Charlie?"

"Nope. I need to head out soon to get work done." Jakes replied before Charlie could. They weren't surprise. He usually was busy with cases being the only customs agent in the house. Also as expected Charlie declined too.

"I really need to catch up on some sleep." She lowered her sunglasses and wandered off to her room dragging her feet from exhaustion. She had been working herself too hard since Whistler died. Plus the whole heroin in her system matter didn't help. She was still off from that.

"We'll, looks like it's just the three of us again. We will still have fun. Lets go!" Mike chuckled. You had to love Paige's enthusiasm. Even at seven in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Thank you to all my readers. I apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter was a lot longer than the last so it took a while to write plus life has been keeping me busy. Also i had almost the whole thing typed up on my phone and my lovely phone decided to delete it all so i had to retype the whole thing. So please be patient with me. All the reviews, favorites, and follows mean a lot to me so thanks. Oh and Charlie isn't this chapter. No I did not forget about her, she's my favorite. She will be in the next chapter, I promise. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland, just my OC. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter two: Peace while it lasts**

"You almost ready, slow poke?" Briggs threw on a black leather jacket over his gray tee-shirt and opened the door. His eyes scanned over Genesis who had been waiting outside of his room impatiently. He didn't know how she managed to get ready so fast. She was dressed in a strapless form-fitting violet dress that was lucky if it even covered a third of her thigh. Paired with that she wore a black leather jacket with a buckled collar and black stilettos. Her accessories were simple. She had on a silver chain necklace with a small diamond fob with earrings to match. Her hair even looked perfect pulled back in a pony tail with a single curl left out caressing her face.

"No patience today? Perfection takes time." Genesis snorted which was very unladylike but still somehow cute. Briggs placed a hand on her back, leading her outside. "Keys." She groaned as she reached into her clutch and extracted the keys to her shiny black convertible, placing them in his hand.

"Scratch it-"

"-And I'm dead. I know, Nesi." Briggs finished with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and slid into the passenger seat as he got in the driver's side.

Paul kept one hand on the steering wheel as he drove. That usually irritated Genesis but she did not complain. She was lost in her own head has her hands tried to pull the material of her skirt further down her legs. He caught her doing this when he glanced sideways at her for a slip second.

"Talk to me." Those simple words breaking the silence startled her a little. She cleared her throat and returned her hands to her lap. The concerned glance thrown at her compelled her to start talking.

"You know I don't mind dressing up like this when I'm going out to a club or getting drinks. I hate doing it to keep some asshole's attention. He flirts with every girl he meets. I have to be a piece of eye candy to him in order to be respected." She crossed her arms over her chest and angled herself towards the window.

"I know. I get it. It's hard for you. You knew this job entitled doing things out of your comfort zone when you signed up. You've done this before. Don't be psyching yourself out." Briggs shot another look her way in time to catch her nodding.

"You are right." She would just have to suck it up. Paul felt for her. He did. She had it hard. He knew she could pull through for the case like always.

"You've got this." There was a lapse of silence as their car pulled into the parking lot behind a foreclosed old manufacturing warehouse. It was game time.

* * *

Dale Jakes, more commonly called DJ or just Jakes, stepped out into the hot California sun. The heat never got to him anymore but still he had his hair tied back and wore a tank top and shorts. He slipped into his car and gathered his thoughts as he drove. The drive was short-lived by the time he pulled up on the street Cassandra lived on. His grip tightened on the steering wheel even though he had pulled the car up to the curb and placed it in park. He hated lying to Paige but it needed to be done. Graceland was just a house anyway, right? It wasn't permanent. He cared about the house's occupants. Still he had his own real family. A son: Daniel. An ex girlfriend he still loved: Cassandra. Part of him hoped that someday he could go back to her and be a father to his kid instead of her current fling doing his job.

All of Jakes' thoughts abruptly stopped when Cassandra stepped out of the house with a young boy at her side. Daniel. His son. Their son. An immediate smile crossed his face. Cassandra's boyfriend had been right. He looked just like his father. Even though DJ didn't honestly know the kid, he loved Daniel. Jakes pinched the bridge of his nose and had to look away as Cassandra's boyfriend came outside and picked up Daniel who erupted into fits of laughter.

This is what he had to give up for Graceland. For his job. He had to leave those he loved because of it. He couldn't stay with them and put them in danger. He loved them too much. He even went as far as to break the rules and tell Cassandra his real job. It still hasn't worked. He still had to leave no matter how much it hurt. His job... It made him sacrifice what he really cared about.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra. I'm sorry, Daniel." Jakes whispered as he drove away.

* * *

Mike sat on his colorful striped surf board in the middle of the ocean, watching Johnny in awe as said man kept catching wave after wave.

"Yeah, Johnny!" Paige cheered from her spot where she sat on a towel on the warm sandy beach.

"What do you rate that one." Johnny called back. He paddled over to Mike and shook the water out of his short hair.

"A 6."

"Only 6? What do I have to so to please you, woman?" Paige laughed and laid down on her towel, her dirty blonde hair fanning out around her. She skillfully tossed a football in the air and caught it to entertain herself. "There's no pleasing you is there?" Johnny said upon getting no answer. He chuckled and looked at Mike who was clearly enjoying the view of Paige too. He couldn't blame him. She looked fantastic in her solid navy bikini. All of their female coworkers were beautiful no matter how different they were from one another. Johnny saw the girls as his sisters though. The only time he flirted with them was to tease and they knew it. Mike's voice brought JT back from his thoughts.

"Hey, Johnny, can I ask you something?" Said man flicked water as his fellow FBI agent and grinned in response.

"You just did, Mikey." Mike shook his head and couldn't help but smile too. Tuturo just had that effect on people. "Spit it out."

"It's about Genesis.."

"Let me stop you right there." Johnny interrupted, holding up a hand like a stop sign. "Nesi is complicated. You don't want a piece of that. She is a spit fire and she will knock you on your ass like that-" Johnny snapped his fingers. "-if you even suggest-" Mike's eyes grew wide at his friend's accusation and he was quick to cut him off.

"It's nothing like that! God no! She's beautiful but she is rather scary. Plus, I'm happy with Abby." JT's raised eyebrow made Mike regret having even brought up Abby. That was his mistake. He knew the others, besides Jakes, wanted him to break up with Abby, but he loved her. Yeah they hadn't known each other long. It still felt like they had something special.

"Thought we told you to end it with her?" It was exactly what Warren had expected Johnny to say.

"I like her and that isn't the point." Johnny exhaled loudly and looked away from Mike. Mikey would just have to learn from experience about messy endings.

"You are going to screw yourself over. So, if you didn't want to know about Nesi's status, what is it you want to know? I'm not saying I will have the answer to whatever it is you ask. Like I said. She is complicated." Mike's blue eyes gravitated towards Johnny. As usual they were full of curiosity. So much like Genesis. Both always wanted to know everything possible plus extra. The kid would get himself in trouble one day with that much of a drive to know so much. Genesis did enough times and she still didn't learn. Hopefully Mike was different but he in a way doubted that. "Mike?"

"How did she end up here? I saw her file. She scored higher than I did on the practical and nearly beat Briggs. Her file also said she requested D.C. and was placed there for only 5 months. Did she do something to get kicked out and placed here?" Mike's serious tone and obvious accusation made Tuturo start laughing. 'Hey, what's so funny? It's just a simple question." he asked, confused. The Mexican-American agent took a minute to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Ok. Now where to start. Yes, she is obviously extremely smart and capable. Good reason to not piss her off, Mikey. She and Briggs are a fairly good match out in the field. That's why they work together most of the time." During his pause, Johnny tilted his head to the side to shake water out of his ear. Perks of surfing. "Yes, she spent some time in D.C. They made her do some undercover work and were impressed with what they saw. The director told her about Graceland and she accepted. He felt it was a better fit for her anyway. Genesis was a loose cannon who would work better with more flexible rules." When Mike's face scrunched up in thought, Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Levi?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've known her for two years. And I might have a friend who worked with her in Washington." He only tacked the end sentence on because he knew his first sentence didn't prove anything. You could know someone longer than that and know nothing about them. Genesis never talked about anything that personal. Maybe only once in a rare while but even then it was vague.

"Are you boys going to come in shore anytime soon or are you going to keep having a secret chat like teenage girls? You promised you'd play football with me."

"We better go." Johnny told the less experienced agent in response to what Paige had yelled to them. They paddled to shore then carried their boards up the beach before sticking them in the sand out of the way. Johnny dropped down beside Paige and pulled her into a hug, his wet skin arising goose bumps on her.

"Johnny!" The lone female half-heartedly complained, shoving his arms off of her, both of them all the while smiling. Mike sat on the other side of Paige and dried off his face with a towel.

"Mikey here thought Nesi got kicked out of D.C." Everyone's laughter filled the air except Warren's though he did break into a smile, realizing what a horrible accusation he had made.

"You have a lot to learn, Levi. Rule number one about Genesis. She may piss people off and get herself in trouble but she always goes out on her own terms." Paige jumped to her feet with the football, kicking sand at the guys. "Move your butts!" Neither men were going to argue with her. They took off after her down the long stretch of beach her long legs were easily eating up.

"This is the life, Mike. Enjoy the good times while they last." If only the good times could last.

* * *

Paul walked into the desolate looking building with Genesis on his arm. Her stride was long and graceful even with her high heels. He didn't like this building at all. Too many escapes, too many rooms. Plus the fact that the lighting sucked. A tall burly man approached. His short-cropped black hair and hardened brown eyes gave off an air of authority and professionalism. Or maybe it was just his gray Armani suit.

"You picked a crappy place to meet, Brian." Genesis drawled, sarcasm leaking into her already spiteful voice. She huffed as the man's rough hands wandered too much while searching her. Bastard. Paul stepped forward and glared at Brian, making him stop. Briggs stood still as he too was frisked. He had a bored, impatient expression on his face.

"Wasn't my choice. It's a pleasure to see you again, Genesis. Paul, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Fletcher wishes to speak with only Genesis tonight."

"Unbelievable." Paul muttered, slipping his arm around Nesi's back. He had to try his best to get permission to stay. Why the hell did Fletcher only want her? He had to have a good reason. Paul didn't like this one bit. "After all I've done for him, he's just going to turn me away like that? Where is Fletcher? I want to speak with him." Brian stepped in front of Briggs to keep him from going any further.

"Fletcher isn't here. I have orders to take Genesis to him. He does still need you, Paul. Just not today. He wants to talk business with her alone."

"I can't believe this."

"Paul, just go. I'll be fine." Briggs turned his head to look at Nesi. He didn't want to leave her alone with Brian or Fletcher but he couldn't stay without putting pressure on this covers. Her light green eyes showed determination and urged him to go. They gave him the will to give in.

"Fine. Just don't stay too late, Gen." He pulled her into a tight hug, his lips brushing by her ear. "Be careful." She shut her eyes at those whispered words, taking in his strength and comfort. It wasn't long before Genesis pulled away.

"You know me. I'll be back before you know it. Come on, Brian." With that, both parties departed going opposite directions, both wishing to not be separated.

* * *

AN: Leave me reviews pease :) Lots of drama and chaos to come next chapter, for everyone. The good times are ending ;) At least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hey everyone! Yes, i am seriously updating already! I was pretty shocked at that. I was just on a writing kick and had to keep going with my plot bunny. I just couldn't stop writing! I even have part of the next chapter written already too. Next update should be later this week at the pace i am going. Another long chapter for you, my amazing readers :) Enjoy! Oh and thanks a bunch for the reviews, follows, and favorites! And on a side note Jakes isn't in this chapter. He was suppose to be but if i would have ended the chapter where i wanted to it would have been way too long. He will be in the next one. Always seems one character gets the luck of being left out.. good for him i guess for this one since there are lots of problems coming up. Then again he has his own problems coming for him too.. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble is a brewing**

Genesis could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she was led, blind folded, god knows where. The car ride couldn't have been more than half an hour tops. With all the constant turns (clearly a heat run), it had been too hard to follow along in her mind where they might possibly be.

"Take it off, Brian." A deep voice ordered. Almost immediately the piece of cloth that had been covering her eyes was untied and dropped to the floor. Her light green eyes squinted for a moment , trying to adjust to the lighting. "Genesis, my darling, so glad you could make it. I hope the drive was ok." Fletcher stepped closer to her and tucked her single loose curl behind her ear, his hand lingering longer than necessary. It took a lot of her will power not to flinch at his touch. If Antonio Fletcher could be described in a few words they would be: charming, psychopathic, masochist. Seeing him at first glance, one would think he was some kind-hearted, well-off business man. He was handsome for sure and had a charisma that kept people hanging on his every word. Genesis saw past all of this even after only knowing Fletcher for approximately 6 weeks. Most of that time though she had been making deals through Brian, Fletcher's second in command. Antonio was usually present but more or less it was to get a feel for her and Paul. She hadn't had a chance to have a full-out sit-down with him until now. Nesi hadn't even been expecting to be able to do so so soon. The gun dealer was untrusting as you could see in his charcoal gray eyes. It was something most people didn't notice. They usually didn't see the vehemence behind his upturned smile either.

"I'm delighted to get to speak with you, Antonio. I have to say, the drive would have been better had i been able to see." The man being spoken to dismissed the other people present in the room with a simple wave of his hand.

"I apologize for that, dear. It was just for security purposes. Come now and have a seat. I will pour us some wine." Nesi walked over to the "L" shaped black leather couch and took a seat. She looked around the room as he popped the cork off a bottle of fine red wine.

"This your house?" She asked. The room looked too cozy to not be part of someone's abode. It was set up like a home office with a big wooden desk stacked high with papers beside a desktop computer, a couch along with a few single chairs for business meetings, and cabinets more than likely stocked with files.

"One of them." He passed her a glass of wine to which she thanked him. She couldn't have him thinking she was rude.

"I didn't peg you as an art type." She went on, glancing around at priceless master pieces that hung on the white walls.

"There is a lot you do not know about me just a there is much I do not know about you." Antonio sat beside her, settling one of his hands on her knee and slowly sliding it upward. Genesis took a sip of wine and politely placed her hand over his to stop it.

"But that is not what we are here to talk about, is it?" The smile on her face was what kept him from thinking something was up with her. Most women were quite content to let Fletcher get to know them. He wasn't the type of person who started off right away with business. Mixing business and pleasure was his specialty. Nesi was having none of that though if she could help it. The brown-haired man set down his glass without even taking a drink and leaned back on the couch, putting an arm around her.

"You aren't one for small talk are you?"

'I prefer to put business first." Nesi said with a delicate shrug.

"Fair enough. Have you heard of a Jeremiah Bello?" Genesis's eyes snapped to his face. Oh crap.

* * *

Charlie slowly opened her eyes and sighed upon looking at the time. She hadn't even slept for two hours. Part of her knew she still had to get up. There were things to get done. Laying here for a few more minutes would be ok...

"Briggs." Charlie grumbled upon hearing a door slam. She threw her blankets off and got out of bed before heading downstairs to the source of the noise.

"Charlie!" Not Charles, Chucky, or even Chuck. Charlie. Something was up.

"God, don't yell. I'm right here, man." She placed a hand on her hip and looked at Briggs. "Wait. Where's Nesi? I thought she was with you doing the Fletcher thing." Her dark brown eyes trailed Briggs as he entered the kitchen finding himself a bottle of rum. He could care less what time of day it was. Good rum was good rum. Or so he thought.

"She was with me. Brian Fiore, who works along side Fletcher, met us there. He was kind enough to inform me that Fletcher was only interested in speaking to Genesis. Alone. She left with him and i tried to follow but he ran a good heat run. I ended up losing them." Paul downed a good amount from his bottle before slamming it down on the counter top.

"Does she have a tracker of transmitter on her?" Charlie asked as soon as he finished speaking. She really didn't know much of anything about Fletcher besides the fact that he was an arms dealer and rumors that she had heard about him on the streets. She didn't have a good idea as to what Genesis was into. Either way going in completely untraceable cited its own risks.

"No."

"And why not, Paul? What happens if something goes wrong? She's on her own." Briggs put his hands on her shoulders in attempt to calm her even though he was more worried since he actually knew Antonio. He always liked the fact that Charlie cared so much about all of them. Everyone in the house was like family to her. Paul cared about everyone too in his own way but again this was a house. They were here to work. There were times though like this when he did worry more about the people than the job. Nesi had grown on him too much. Or it could be the fact he knew too much about her. Maybe it was both.

"Relax, Mama. You know I wouldn't send her in there cold if there was any other way. The asshole and all of his men carry frequency jammers and there isn't a way to get around that. I mean there is but only Fletcher himself knows. Their phones and radios are the only things that work. I made her take a knife with her just in case. It was in her boot. I would have prefered her take a gun but that was too hard to conceal." Paul kissed the top of her head before she pulled away.

'What aren't you telling me?" Charlie's voice took on a more demanding edge. She knew there were things that he wasn't telling her and that pissed her off. There were suppose to be no secrets in Graceland. She knew Paul didn't see it that way.

"What are you talking about? I told you what's going on." His footsteps echoed hers as he followed her out of the kitchen. She stopped him with a single hand on his chest. He stopped, knowing better than to fight her. He could see the anger written on her face. A pissed of Charlie was never a good thing.

"I've known Genesis as long as you have and yeah, i worry about her just as much as I do everyone else. But not as much as you. You don't worry that much about Paige or I when we go to meets alone. You clearly know something no one else does. What-" Briggs finally brushed her hand off of him as he cut her off.

"Charlie, don't worry about it. She has her own secrets just like everyone else. They aren't mine to tell so just drop it." Next thing he knew she was in his face. Most people would be intimidated and uncomfortable but he knew her too well.

"This house is sitting on a stack of lies and it's going to all come tumbling down."

* * *

"Say it." Paige prompted, hands on her hips and triumphant smile on her face.

"You win, Paige." Mike and Johnny chorused. She laughed and put an arm around each guy.

"Thank you very much."

"I'm pretty sure you are a football player in disguise." Mike surmised. He picked up his cellphone from where it sat on his towel and slipped out from under Paige's arm upon seeing the time.

"Where's the fire, Mikey?" Johnny questioned as he watched Warren send a text message.

"I promised Abby I would meet her at her place. I'm going to be late."

"Abby as in the girl you were suppose to have broken up with?" Paige's face displayed her disapproval. More lies in sacred Graceland. Just perfect. Johnny ushered Mike away before Paige could utter another word.

"He's changing, Johnny. He isn't that innocent newbie anymore." The female DEA agent proclaimed, watching Mike as he walked away. She liked Mike's innocence. He was affected by his work and to her that was a good thing. If you stopped caring that just led to problems. She looked to Johnny who was also following her line of vision.

"He is just trying to figure things out. I don't think he has a clue who he is right now." JT slipped on his flip-flops and mused Paige's hair affectionately. "I'm heading over to Hector's. You want anything?"

"The usual. I'll take the beach stuff home and meet you there."

"Alright, girl." Paige laughed as Johnny walked away, pausing to flirt with some girls along the way.

"Player." She said to herself, smiling amicably. Johnny was Johnny. Everyone loves him. Except maybe Jakes but Paige knew deep down he did like him. He just wasn't one to show it. Tough love. She made the short trek back to the house , leaving the surfboards, towels, and football outside for the time being. Time to catch up to Tuturro.

* * *

The line was long at Hector's Tacos when Johnny arrived.

"Man." No matter. There were pretty ladies around to talk to. They always loved his attention. He approached a cute redhead and whispered something in Spanish in her ear, causing her to giggle. A rough hand landing on his shoulder stopped his adventure. Or maybe it was the cold metal of the gun against his back, hidden from view. Wonderful.

"Sorry, lady. I need to borrow my friend here." The unknown male voice spoke.

"Yeah, gotta go talk to my best buddy. See you around, baby." Johnny turned and slowly walked away with the man trailing right behind him.

"Behind the pizza parlor over there. Try anything and I will shoot you."

"Alright, dude. Just watch where you put that thing." Only Johnny would still be light-hearted in such a tense situation. He was hoping to relax the guy. Once he got the opportunity he was going to land this dude on his ass. The man responded by shoving the gun harder into his back. Man was obviously not in a friendly mood. "Chill out. I'm movin'." Johnny went where he was directed and was met by 4 more men with guns along with a black SUV. All the men were African-American and looked quite confident with the guns in their hands. Bella's men. Who Mike had graciously taught to shoot. How the hell?

"I believe we have a friend of yours." The guy with the gun pointed at his back, spoke. Tuturro figured he was one of Bello's higher in command. He personally hadn't gotten to spend time with Bello's men. Just Mike and Bello himself primarily. The back door on the driver's side was opened and another of Bello's men got out. He dragged a pissed off Paige Arkin with him. A long knife was held to her throat. She was clearly trying to scream something to Johnny but it was muffled by the duct tape over her mouth. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Let her go." Johnny demanded. His brown eyes searched Paige's face. She looked to be ok besides a knife wound across her left cheek. Ever the fighter, she was twisting around her wrists in attempt to escape her duct tape bindings.

"Get in the car and she is free to go." Paige struggled even more when the man said this. She couldn't let them take Johnny. Who knew what Bello would do to him or even Mike for that matter. JT was suppose to have been blown up with the drugs.

"Ok. I'll go. Free her now." The knife was moved from Paige's throat and the duct tape cut between her wrists. A gun still remained pointed at her in case. Paige and Johnny's eyes met just before he got in the SUV along with Bello's men. A gun pointed out the back driver's side window at her prevented her from trying to stop them. All she could do was stand and watch while Johnny got further away. Today was not a good day for anyone.

* * *

Mike excused himself from Abby to take an incoming phone call.

"Hey, Bello."

"Michael, we need to meet. We have business to discuss." Bello's tone of voice left no room for negotiation. Mike glanced back at Abby before speaking.

"I'll be there."

* * *

AN: Looks like things are heating up! We've got Genesis who is meeting with crazy Fletcher who apparently knows Bello. Bad for Paul.. Fletcher thinks he is a gun runner friend of Nesi's but Bello thinks he is Odin.. Good luck with that one Briggs. Good luck to Nesi too who vouched for him to Fletcher. We've even got some tensions between Charlie and Briggs. Man Briggs is having quite some problems. Then of course we come to Johnny. Poor poor Johnny. Looks like Bello found out you are back from the dead! Not a good thing! Don't worry though readers, Graceland isn't burned. Bello didn't have people follow Mike to find out JT was alive. Now that would have been even worse. I wish you luck with Bello, Johnny! And poor Paige is even caught in the crossfire of this one. Could've been worse for her. Uh oh, Mike! Don't go talk to Bello! Too late. And where is Jakes in all of this? Guess you have to wait and see. Don't worry though my hand is still scribbling away at this story. No idea why but i'm just addicted to Graceland and writing this story. That's good news though! Wow that was a long author's note/ rant. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me reviews please with your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

An: um hi! I know, I haven't updated this in a while. Apologies for that. I made this a longer chapter to make up for it :) I had to break it up into two parts because it was way too long. I can post the second part sooner rather than later (since it is already written) if people are interested. Please let me know how you are liking the story. Oh, and for those of you who may have read "fixing the broken" do you really want me to continue it?

disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sacrifice for the lies - part 1**

Paige burst through the front door of Graceland yelling for help.

"Charlie? Paul? Anyone home?" Charlie, who had gone to her room after arguing with Briggs, could hear the desperation in Paige's voice so she came running down the stairs. Getting one quick look at the DEA agent sent her into mama bear mode. Who the hell had hurt Paige?

"Pauly!" Charlie shouted. By the time he had gotten downstairs she had the blonde seated on the countertop in the kitchen. She brushed past him to run to the bathroom and grab a first aid kit.

"P, what happened?" Briggs stood in front of Paige with a hand on either side on her on the counter. His brown eyes searched over her for any more injuries. Charlie nudged him out of the way so she could look at the wound. Paige grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Johnny. Bello had Johnny." Her normally whimsical voice had a slight tremor. She was scared . Scared for their resident jokester. She couldn't picture anyone wanting to hurt the sweet boy. "It's my fault..."

"Don't play the blame card." Paul stopped her before she could go any further. "Tell us what happened." Paige nodded and let go of Charlie's hand before starting to speak again.

"When I was heading to Hector's to meet Johnny Bello's men found me. They pulled guns on me and I tried to fight them. Ended up with this nice battle scar-" She pointed to the deep bleeding cut, "- by a crazy ass knife wielder. They threw me in their car and used me as leverage to get Johnny to I with them." Briggs finished peeling the remains of the tape off her wrists and handed her a glass of water. She was looking pale and he could see she was in pain just from Charlie cleaning the cut. He didn't want her passing out of them. Paige thanked him and drank a few sips.

"Mike. Oh God, Mikey! Call him!" Charlie said, turning to Paul, worry showing through in her voice. Of course Bello would try to reach Mike. He was the one who introduced Johnny. Briggs cursed when Mike didn't answer.

"He's not picking up." Paige slid of the counter against the 'house mother's' protests.

"Bello could have already gotten to him. He could have Johnny and Mike. God. Where is Jakes?" Charlie put an arm around the other girl, rubbing her back in attempt to calm her even though she was internally freaking out. She had just spoken all of their biggest fear aloud. Paul shook his head.

"DJ is busy." He knew where the customs agent could possibly be but didn't have time to go hunt him down right now.

"With what? This is pretty damn important. Johnny and Mike's covers might be blown! Bello will kill them." Charlie took charge of the situation. They needed to think straight right now, not be pent up on emotions.

"We need to stay calm, alright? It's going to be ok." Charlie and Briggs' eyes met before he turned and went upstairs, phone in hand. Charlie led Paige over to the island and sat her on a bar stool.

"Johnny could be dead. So could Mike. We need to go get them!" The dark-haired female stroked her friend's hair soothingly To provide what comfort she could. She knew how Paige felt about Mike and knew of her and Johnny's good friendship. Charlie would miss them just as much. They were like younger siblings to her. She loved each one of her housemates.

"Paul is working on it and the Paul Briggs I know doesn't give up."

* * *

Genesis swallowed and looked at Fletcher with a smile of ease.

"Sure, I've heard of him. Who hasn't? He's some tough guy who gets his H from Odin." She knew more but couldn't divulge that. Fletcher would know something was up if she knew too much. Knowing some basic stuff was ok. Most criminals knew of Jeremiah Bello. Her finger traced around the rim of her wine glass as she was thinking. Things were going to go to hell if Antonio found out about Briggs working for Bello also. That would not be easy to explain. The dark-haired man grabbed her wrist to stop the movement, and threaded his fingers with hers. Nesi stayed stock still as he leaned in closer to her.

"Relax, Ness. Why so tense, huh? You know you are safe here. Do you feel threatened by me?" Truthfully, yes. Hell yes! She wanted to scream that at him but she could never admit to that. She didn't even say it to her housemates. Genesis had to keep up her reputation. A soft amused laugh escaped her lips effortlessly.

"Now why would I be scared of you? I trust you, Antonio. " His gray eyes searched her face, looking for any signs of false pretense, finding none. If she was a liar then she was a damn good one.

"Fair enough. Now, back to Bello. He and I have a newly developing partnership of sorts. I give him guns and he provides me with drugs at my whim. I need someone who can deliver the weapons to him when I am busy with other clients." _Oh shit..._ "And you had me in mind?" She wasn't surprised when he flashed his ever charming smile and nodded his confirmation. this was just freaking great.

"You have proven yourself to me many times. I trust you and I am sure Bello will like you too. Paul could even join you." In her head Nesi was still cursing. She should have never gotten Briggs involved in her case. This was her fault. She should have guessed that Bello would turn to someone like Fletcher for weaponry. Both were violent psychopaths who act like they are just normal people with normal lives.

"I can do it on my own. I do not need Paul's help."

"No, you need someone with you. Bello may not be as dangerous as me but he can be a violent man and I do not want to see you get hurt." His concerned tone made Genesis want to gag. She hadn't wanted to get that close to Antonio. She never wanted to get that close to any of the assholes she came across through her cases. But they were always attracted to her like flies to honey. One reason why she wished she hadn't been blessed with her beauty even if it was helpful for undercover work. Gen knew arguing with him was pointless. She would have to warn Paul.

Fletcher's untraceable cellphone ringing broke the silence. "Excuse me." He said, before answering. Not even 30 seconds into the call Fletcher held the phone out to her. "Paul wants to speak to you. Try and make it quick." _Speak of the devil._ She took the phone and walked across the room to the door. With his nod of approval she stepped out of the room.

"Paul, not a good time." Briggs sat down in a chair in the phone room and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but we have some trouble here." His tone of voice alarmed her. It was urgent and run down. Briggs was never that weary.

"As do I. I'll be back as soon as I can." He sat up straight and dropped his hand to the desk.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Ness shook her head and looked around the empty hallway.

"It's not me you should worry about. Look, I have to go. Just hold down the fort." Genesis sighed as she hung up. Things were just going more and more downhill.

Upon returning to the room she found Fletcher hanging up his desk phone after finishing a call of his own. The look on his face showed his pleasure with whatever he had just heard. With him you never knew what that could be. But one thing he loved more than anything else: violence.

"Bello just called. He's having a little personelle problem and wants some help dealing with it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Best to get this over now so she could get back to the house. Little did she know that the problem was Mike and Johnny. She was in for a terrible surprise.

* * *

DJ sat at the local bar that Derek normally inhibited, nursing a beer. He should be doing work but at the moment he just needed to clear his head. He lost track of how long he had been there by the time someone came in and took a seat beside him.

"Rough day?" Derek asked.

"You can say that again." Jakes chuckled. He set down his beer on top of a napkin and looked at Cassie's boyfriend. He didn't have his usually calm demeanor. He actually looked pissed. "What's up man? Problems with your girl again?" At that Derek flew from his seat and pulled Jakes off his stool by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the bar counter.

"You don't talk about Cassandra and you stay away from Daniel!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" DJ asked, shoving the other man off of him. But he just came right back and decked him in the face.

"Don't think I didn't see you earlier at my house or watching from a distance at his soccer games. You are the ex who broke Cassie's heart, aren't you? You are Daniel's father. You left them! You have no right to them anymore. So stay the hell away before I get a restraining order." DJ was now pissed but he went against his natural instincts and did not hit him back. He had made Derek mad enough and deep down he understood.

"It was the hardest choice I ever made to leave them. I just needed to know for myself that they are ok. Excuse me for wanting to watch my son grow up." Derek finally gave in to the bartender who was yelling at him to get out.

"Save it for someone who cares about your dumb decisions." He shook his head, waking out the door, leaving Jakes alone to drink again. Now that was not what had had been expecting to happen today.

* * *

When Johnny came to, he was sitting in a chair with his wrists chained to a table in a deserted filthy room. There was a small throbbing in his neck. Yep, they had injected him with something to knock him out. His brown eyes darted to the door. The lock was clearly on the outside. Ice rushed through his veins at the sight of the blood spattered around the room. It had been used to kill people before. Or torture. This was not looking good for him. He wasn't ready to die. JT was too young. There were so many things he wanted to do. His family would miss him. The house would never be the same. Genesis.. He couldn't leave her. He knew she had a tough past though she didn't speak about it. He couldn't just drop out of her life. Johnny cared about her more than he realized. More than just a 'family member'. And now he might not even get the chance to tell her.

The door slammed open against the wall, causing Johnny's eyes to snap back to that direction. It was Bello. Who else should he have expected?

"Johnny. Friend of Michael. I and my men no longer expected to see you. It was to our surprise when we found you to be in good health. Raffe came to me saying he saw you two days ago at Hector's Tacos. My men have been watching the place since and finally you show up again." JT internally grimaced but was in way relieved Graceland wasn't burned. Bello didn't follow him. Hector's was probably burned though. Unless he could talk his way out of this. Bello's fist collided with the young agent's jaw, snapping his head back. Johnny made no noise though as he leaned to the side and spit blood on the ground. His interrogator stepped closer in an obviously threatening manner. "Tell me, Johnny. Who do you work for? And who the hell has my drugs?!" Jeremiah Bello had always seemed like a composed man who knew how to keep his emotions in check, but right now it seemed that ship had sailed.

"I already told you, man. I'm a SEAL. Nothing more. Your drugs blew with the bomb."

"Then why didn't you die? How did you get away? You were right there!" Bello turned away from him to compose himself. Meanwhile Johnny hung his head to his chest, his mind quickly trying to grasp an excuse. There really wasn't any logical ones But bello didn't necessarily know that.

"I'm a SEAL, you think I don't know how to escape the blasts of underwater explosives? Shit went off and I high tailed my ass outta there. Next thing it know, I wake up in some hospital." Bello said nothing to the on the spot made up story which got his hopes up. Maybe he could get away with it. Maybe he will live to see the next day. Bello was a smart man though. There was a good chance he didn't believe him but just didn't say anything.

"Does Michael know you are alive?" Now that was a simple question with a tricky answer. He would need to answer what he thought Mike would say. Warren would be shocked if he saw him and demanding his release. Would he seem surprised enough to say 'no' or worried enough to say 'yes' to the question. It was a gamble he had to take.

"No. He doesn't know."

* * *

An: well there you have part one of the chapter. Again, drop me a review so I know if you are still enjoying the story. I may even be able to have part 2 of the chapter up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! There is much more excitement in the next part :)


	5. Chapter 5

An: Thanks always for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I looked at the traffic stats and wow I did not realize so many people were reading this story. It's so awesome to know that. Here is part 2, my lovely readers.

disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sacrifice for the lies - part 2**

Mike walked into Bello's safe house, nodding to the guard near the doorway. He wasn't intimidate by the men with guns. After all he had trained them so he knew their skills and weaknesses. Plus they trusted him like their boss did. At least he thought. Jeremiah walked up the stairs from the basement and down a hallway until he found Mike.

"You made it. I have something you must see." He gestured down the hallway. Mike walked just in front of him, much at ease after spending some time with Abby. More at ease than he should have been.

"What's so import-" His words were cut off as a syringe was plunged into his neck when he least expected it. That was Mike's last thought before everything faded to black.

* * *

Paige sat in the phone room with Charlie working on tracing Mike's cellphone. She hit the computer monitor in frustration when they got no hits.

"This case is ruining everything. First Johnny and now Mike. What if we've been burned?" Charlie didn't stop working as she answered Paige. Finding their housemates was too important.

"Things happen when big people like Bello are involved. There is a possibility the house could be burned, but wouldn't Bello have come after the rest of us by now then? I mean, he knows Paul so he should've done something by now." Paige nodded, seeing the logic in Charlie's thinking. Graceland was most likely still intact. Only one good thing in this crappy day. Briggs walked into the room, his cellphone clutched in hand.

"Fletcher won't answer his phone. He always does." He had tried calling Fletcher to speak to Genesis again, wondering why she still wasn't back yet. Something was wrong. Honesty too many things were wrong right now.

"So we've lost contact with Nesi too? Great." Charlie stood and looked Briggs in the eyes, ignoring what Paige had just said.

"Seriously, Paul, where is Jakes? We really need all hands on deck with 3 missing agents." Briggs gave in to Charlie, nodding. If he didn't bring Jakes back more questions would be raised and he had told DJ that his secret was safe with him. He would never spill it. Not to anyone.

"I'll go find him. Did you get a hit off of Johnny's cell?" Paige answered him this time instead of Charlie.

"No. No hits on his cell either."

"Alright. Keep trying to find them. Use security camera footage. And try Nesi's phone too. But don't expect to get anything on her." Briggs hugged both girls then let them go, kissing Charlie's hair and giving Paige's shoulder a squeeze.

"We won't give up on them."

* * *

Genesis was quite annoyed at the fact that she was blindfolded again. Fletcher says he trusts her but still clearly not with everything. She was guided out of the car by a strong slender arm. When the blindfold was removed she was inside a house. It was vast and spacious with men armed with guns roaming freely. She recognized the guns. They were some she had brought in for Antonio.

"Mr. Fletcher, glad you could make it. And this must be Genesis. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your boss speaks highly of you." The two men shook hands before she herself was offfered Bello's hand to which she accepted.

"Yes, that would be me. Where are these traitors of yours?" Fletcher chuckled, pulling Nesi closer to his side.

"Please excuse her abruptness. She's just like that. I like to think it is part of her charm." She smiled apologetically at Bello though she was in no way sorry. She needed to get this over with fast so she could get back home. Paul was probably already wondering where she was.

"It is no problem. I too am a very direct person. She displays fire."

"That's why I love her." Genesis stayed out of the conversation. She shifted to walk between the two men as they went down the flight of stairs to the basement. Bello stopped them at the bottom.

"There are two of them. Fletcher, I ask that you join me with the biggest traitor. Genesis, you may have the other. One of my men, Akeem, is already in there." He pointed to the right doors. Fletcher placed a sharp bladed knife in Nesi's hand.

"Do what you must to make him sing."

* * *

Mike knew something was terribly wrong when he woke up chained just as Johnny was in the room down the hall. Bello entered the room with another man. Not one of Bello's actual men but someone he recognized. Antonio Fletcher. He had caught glimpses of the guy in case files he had seen Genesis reading before. Wait.. Genesis was suppose to be with Fletcher. Where was she? And what the hell was going on? No one had told him anything yet.

"I have brought a new friend with me, Michael. If you do not speak the truth to me he will deal with you. I do not want your filthy blood on my hands." _Filthy blood? _What was Bello talking about? No way was his cover broken. Nesi would never have brought him up to Fletcher.

"What is going on, Bello? I haven't done anything wrong." Confusion was clear in his baby blue eyes. He wasn't even faking it. Bello wasn't having any of it.

"You've been lying to me! I should've known something was off about you. Instead I put my trust in you. Tell me about your friend Johnny. Did you know he is alive?" _Damn__, damn, damn. God damn it. _How did he find out? Fletcher paced around him in a circle, striking a lighter over and over again, his gray eyes focused on the flickering flame. He had yet to say a word.

"He's alive?! Is this a joke?" Mike did a good job at feigning shock but Bello was still unconvinced.

"You knew! You work for the federal agency with him. You are an agent." Bello seemed slightly more collected than he had been with Johnny but that was because he was more hurt than angry. His top man was a traitor. No punches had been thrown. Yet.

"No, I didn't know! I'm not-"

"I don't want to hear more lies." Jeremiah cut off his retort. His dark eyes moved to Fletcher. The gun dealer extracted a cigarette from his lapel pocket and lit it. He stepped just in front of Mike.

"What agency do you work for?" Fletcher asked in his smooth voice. It sounded like velvet but the dark undertone was there.

"I don't work for any. I'm not a cop." The cigarette was pressed to Warren's forearm, eliciting gasps of pain but he did not once scream as it burned into his skin.

"Let's try this again. Who do you work for?" Mike gasped for breath and looked down at the angry mark on his arm. It was going to scar and never go away. He would be reminded of this forever. This is what he had to deal with to protect Graceland. He would die if he had to. Mike knew Fletcher wouldn't stick to just this tactic forever.

"No one. I work for Bello." The question was repeated multiple times , and responded to with similar answers. Mike was lucky he had a high pain tolerance. There were now assorted burns marring both arms. Fletcher reached for a knife but Bello shook his head.

"Just shoot him. I have no use for him anymore." Antonio smiled. That bastard was happy to kill. Mike struggled against his restraints. He was not going to die here. Not at the hands of these people unable to fight back.

* * *

Genesis took a step back to allow Bello's man to unlock the door. He held it open and followed her inside. What she saw felt like she was being stabbed in the heart. Johnny. Her sweet Johnny. His chocolate brown eyes looked at her but quickly glanced away in attempt to hide his own shock. She tightened her hold on the knife in attempt to stop her hand from shaking. Johnny couldn't tell the truth to any of her questions she would ask and when he didn't she would have to hurt him. God, how could she do that to him?

Akeem was standing against the wall waiting for her to do something. She took a breath and walked over to her fellow FBI agent.

"Who are you, Johnny?" Ness asked, her green eyes and his brown ones meeting again. They stared each other down as if having an unspoken conversation, telling each other to stay strong and stay in character. She wanted nothing more than to kill Bello right now, just seeing the blood dripping down from Johnny's lip. He gave a crooked smile though it could be seen that it hurt.

"I'm a SEAL. I like to drink and party-"

"Enough. Cut the bullshit." The smile fell from his face and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just telling you the truth, babe." Genesis loosened her grasp on the knife and passed it between her hands. She wanted to procrastinate this as long as she could. Maybe Akeem would just leave eventually. He chose this moment to speak up.

"Michael denies knowing Johnny is alive. Bello believes they work together." _Mike. Mike Warren. _This was just getting worse. If Fletcher was with him..he was as good as dead.

"So you're a cop. You don't look like cop material." Nesi smirked. Her high heels tapped against the floor as she walked closer to where Johnny was sitting chained up. She brushed the flat side of the knife against his neck to keep up her cover.

"Because I'm not one, sweet cheeks." Tuturro said simply. Akeem was pacing restlessly now. He was getting impatient with her lack of action. She took a breath, raised the knife to his cheek, blade against skin, and pressed down as she quickly dragged it across. Blood gushed out, making her feel sick to her stomach. It wasn't the gore that got to her. It was the fact that she was hurting someone she loved. After what she had been through in her life she had sworn to herself that she would never do that. Yet here she was. _Shit._ Her eyes were watering. Johnny must have noticed because he glared at her.

"Bitch, you are out of your mind! I'm not lying to you, asshole!" He was laying it on thick but she knew what he wanted her to do. Hurt him more. Her poor Johnny was trying to save her even though it meant pain for him. Ness threw the knife on the ground and punched him repeated times in the ribs and face. She was pulling most of her punches, but Akeem didn't notice. She knew it still hurt like hell. Johnny coughed and spit more blood. He was not looking good at all. She had done a number on him.

Her hand reclaimed the knife and held it to his throat.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Johnny opened his mouth to speak just before a gunshot rang through the air. The knife slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground. Mike.

* * *

An: I'm evil ending it there. I know ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Thanks always for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry about the extremely slow update. See, i had this written in a notebook since the beginning of last week but I forgot it in my locker twice. Then i was sick for a while and had tons of work to do. Have to love school. Anyway.. here's the next chapter. Thanks for the patience.**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Repercussions**

Briggs' fingers impatiently tapped against the steering wheel of the bland orange jeep as he drove slowly past Cassie's house. DJ's pickup wasn't parked anywhere along the street. Weird. He knew the kid didn't have sports today. So strange the things he knew about Jakes and his family that no one else did. He kept one hand on the wheel and dialed Jakes again on his phone. Still no answer for the 12th time. The customs agent's behavior was really starting to irk him. He understood that DJ wanted his family back but he wasn't going about it the right way. Going behind Cassandra's back was not the right answer to be able to see Daniel.

Derek. The bar. Seemed like it was worth a shot to check out. It was a 10 minute drive there and sure enough the truck was in the parking lot. Paul pulled up beside it and went inside. DJ didn't even look up when he heard the tell-tale ringing of the bell, signaling that the door had been opened.

"You have been a hard person to reach, DJ, my man."

"Not in the mood, Briggs." Was the tart response as he went back to drinking his second beer. Paul took a seat beside him and folded his hands on the bar counter.

"That's a nice shiner you got there." He continued, nodding towards his friend's already swelling eye.

"Again, not in the mood. What do you want?" Jakes turned to face him, elbow propped on the counter, drink in hand.

"Bello has Johnny and we believe he has Mike too. Nesi is off the grid." He answered in a hushed voice. He was not going to give any more details while in a public place. Even though it was nearly dead.

"Why today of all days?" Jakes muttered. He threw money down on the on the counter top and vacated his seat. He already had a shitty day and now he had to go save the others' asses. No matter how ticked off he was right now, he would do anything to get the three youngest FBI agents back.

* * *

"Mike? Mike!?" Johnny shouted. His friend couldn't be dead. Oh dead lord don't let him be dead. Akeem chuckled.

"One down. One more to go." Johnny's eyes shot over to him. He couldn't die. No. As he tried to escape his binds he shouted though he knew there wasn't much use. He needed to get out of here right now. This was a disaster.  
Nesi. Oh god. His eyes turned to her. She was barely holding it together. She picked up the knife and started at it in her hand. She hurt Johnny. She let Fletcher kill Mike. It was all her fault. She was responsible for the hurt.

"Bello requires my presence. Will you be ok with this piece of trash?" Akeem asked her after reading a text message. She slowly nodded.

"Yes, go. Leave us." When he left was when she broke. The only reason she allowed herself to was because she knew there were no windows or cameras anywhere. Her legs gave out so she ended up on the floor with her face covered by her hands as soft sobs raked her body.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating.

"Ness, look at me." Johnny coaxed, his voice quiet as to not be overheard, but direct enough to catch her attention. The brunette slowly rose to her feet and went over to him, kneeling beside the table and chair. Johnny held back a groan of pain as he leaned forward so that his forehead touched hers. He couldn't provide more comfort than that while chained up. "Just stop. We need to get out of here right now." He didn't want to push her. Hell, Johnny didn't even want to think, but he needed to get free. Genesis's hands fumbled as they reached up to her hair, pulling out a bobby pin.

"Think this will work?" He gave her a weak smile and kissed the top of her head.

"It has to. We need to kill these bastards. For Mike." Nods with watery eyes were exchanged. They had to do this.

* * *

Charlie did not get up when she heard the front door open. Paige didn't even move. They just hoped that Jakes was back with Briggs. The more heads they had to put together, the better. Her eyes were starting to hurt from surfing through the camera footage so long, but she pushed on. She was going to find Mike, Johnny, and Genesis. They, along with Paige, were the babies of the house. They were the youngest and least experienced. They were the ones she kept a special eye on. She hated seeing them hurt the most because of how innocent they still were. Her brown eyes gravitated to Paige. She knew the DEA agent was fighting so hard to stay strong. Paige was a bad-ass too but she had also experienced Bello's violent ways first hand.

"Sweetie, you are still bleeding." Charlie pointed out gently. Sure enough, when Paige touched her cheek she could feel the sticky wetness of blood coming through the piece of gauze taped over the cut. She had refused to go to the hospital and get stitches right now. That could wait. It wasn't like she was going to bleed out anytime soon.

"It can wait." Paige decided, going back to typing on her laptop. Charlie shook her head.

"No one wants blood all over the phone room. Especially not Briggs or I." Paige usually didn't put up a fight with Charlie. No one did. Everyone knew better than to mess with the no-nonsense mother of the house.

"I'll clean it up." Charlie was just opening her mouth to argue when Briggs and Jakes made their presence known.

"What do we got?" Paul inquired, her and DJ walking over to stand behind the girls.

"Besides a stubborn agent?" Charlie spouted, eyes leaving the computer screen again to flash a look at the agent being spoken of.

"I'll fix the kid up in a minute, Mama. Relax. You find anything?" Paige rolled her eyes at being called a kid though she was used to it. In a way she was like one of the kids of the house with mama bear Charlie and papa bear Briggs. It didn't matter how old she was. She was always going to be less experienced than them.

"We couldn't find much security footage after Bello's men left with Johnny from Hector's. They did a good heat run." Charlie answered, tapping a pen against the desk as she spoke."We managed to get one hit though on their locations from footage, but nowhere else."

"Where was it?" Jakes spoke up, leaning over Paige's shoulder to get a look at the monitor. She pointed to a spot on the map she had pulled up on the left side of her computer screen.

"West Holdbrook and Smithson. We caught sight of Mike's car in the same area."

"That's miles away. It's towards the outskirts of the city. Lots of buildings there." DJ responded.

"Bello's safe house is out that way. Of course that's where they would take him. It's secluded from the city." Paige and Charlie got to their feet, ready to go find Johnny and Mike. Briggs held up his hands, making them stop. There was no way they could rush into this. It would break Johnny and Mike's covers if they managed to convince Bello that they were who they said they were. There was most likely not a big chance of that with Bello's high paranoia, but it still couldn't be risked. "We can't just waltz in there, guns blazing. Bello has the place on high alert." He surmised.

"Then we bring some heat. Big guns and a backup team." Paige countered, her blue-green eyes looking at Paul. He just shook his head.

"We can't take the chance. Mike and Johnny wouldn't want the complete cover with Bello blown to pieces. We go in there hot and take him down then Odin and Jangles are in the wind."

"Mike and Johnny's lives are more important than some case!" Briggs let out a sigh. He could understand her way of thinking. _Forget about the case. Save the people who really matter. Our family._ He was sure that most people would agree with her. But Paige didn't know what Jangles did to him. No one did, so they didn't have the drive he did. Except maybe Charlie. She wanted Odin badly for basically killing Whistler. Of course she didn't know that he was Odin. Plus she was so protective of her housemates that she would give up the case if she had to in order to save them.  
Jakes put his hands on Paige's shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"They are important, Paige. But there are other ways of doing this." He pointed out, looking at Briggs to continue.

"My cover is still intact with Bello. I can make an excuse to go over there and meet up with him. I can get to Mike and Johnny." Paige wasn't content with it, nor was Charlie.

"Bello's definitely going to be doubting Mike so why wouldn't he doubt you to? After all, you introduced Mike to him." Charlie said, sitting on the edge of the desk. Her dark eyes were unrelenting. Briggs would know that his cover would be in question. He was more than smart enough to know that. _So why would he say his cover is intact? He wouldn't risk getting himself caught too. _

"Trust me, I've worked with Bello for a long time. He wouldn't question me." _Or because I'm Odin. Odin couldn't possibly be an agent._ No way in hell would he say that thought out loud.

"Paul-"

"Just have some faith in me, Charles." She wasn't happy with it, but she had to trust Briggs.

"Alright. Do it your way. Bring Johnny and Mikey home."

* * *

Mike breathed heavily in through his nose and out through his mouth. It was the best he could do to keep from throwing up or passing out. It wasn't like he could even move his hands to pressurize his heavily bleeding shoulder. That bullet was imbedded deep. Who knew how long he could last with the rapid blood loss. Honestly, he was just glad he was alive. It was the only upside to things right now.

Fletcher was laughing softly. Obviously at his pain and discomfort. What a sick man. Bello didn't even question why Antonio didn't kill him. Maybe because he was. Slowly and painfully. Mike's pain dulled blue eyes snapped to the door. It was just Akeem. He spat at Mike.

"Traitor."

"Enough. Any progress with Michael's friend?" Bello questioned, turning from Mike since he no longer wanted to look at him. Mike lifted his head a little wanting to hear this.

"She roughed him up a little. Slow and steady approach. He's still denying it." Bello didn't have a chance to respond to Akeem before his phone rang.

"I must take this call." He said, leaving the room. Mike didn't feel any better when he left the room along with Akeem. That just left him the cold-blooded arm dealer. Terrific.  
Antonio's shoes clicked against the ground as he came over.

"It's amazing how much blood there is in a human body, you know?" Mike couldn't stop the gasps and screams that tore through his throat as the man pressed his thumb into the bullet wound. Holy hell. Just let this be over.

* * *

The screams would have made anyone cringe but to Johnny and Genesis it was a welcoming sound.

"He's alive. Mike is alive." Johnny felt some weight lifted off his shoulders. Nesi even sighed in relief. _Oh thank god._ She hugged Johnny. After a moment she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Whether it was out of pure relief, guilt, or something more, Johnny didn't know, but her lips met his in a slow kiss that grew fiery and needy. Nesi seemed to realize what she had just done when she abruptly pulled away.

"Genesis." Johnny's voice was soft and filled with some emotions that she couldn't begin to grasp right now. She walked towards the door, adamantly shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. Oh god I..I should go. Once you are free lie low. I'll take care of the guards in the hallway. I'll also talk to Fletcher and Bello to try to get them to do something about the other guards. It'll just take some thinking on my part. Stay safe, Johnny." Nesi left the room, never once looking back at him. She made sure to leave the door unlocked like she had when she came in.

Johnny's eyes stayed on the door, willing her to come back. He could never figure out Genesis. One minute she was hot and the next she was cold. That kiss, there had to be something there, but she had pulled away as if burned. _Did he do something wrong? Was it just heat of the moment?_ Man, he couldn't think about this right now. His fingers nimbly picked the lock, freeing his wrists. Standing up, he nearly keeled over. Damn had she beaten him good. No way was he ever going to mess with her.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than 15 minutes after Paul hung up with Bello that he had arrived at the safe house. The guards didn't bother with him since they knew he was an associate of Bello's. They didn't know he was Odin. They just thought of him as Paul. Bello knew though but wouldn't say anything.  
Going inside, he was met with a sight he least expected to see. Bello with Genesis. She looked surprised to see him and like she really wanted to run into his arms. Bello had told her that a visitor was stopping by but not who. She had quickly insisted that they all head up to greet said person and leave the captives to suffer alone. Most of the guards had even left, leaving only a few for Johnny to worry about.

"Paul, my friend. Business discussions will have to wait for a little. I am in the middle of something. Meet Genesis. She works for one of my business partners." Sweet Jesus. Fletcher. He must be here too. Oh crap. He couldn't act like he didn't know Nesi. If he did and Fletcher showed up and saw, he was screwed. At least he could tell Bello minor details.

"I'm fine with waiting. I also do know Genesis. I met her when I did some time in jail. She's my girl." Genesis took the opportunity and ran to Paul, wrapping her arms around him tight like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him. He wrapped his own arms around her and kissed her hair before grinning over at Bello. "She hates being away from me."

"Do you know Fletcher then?" Bello asked, easily accepting what Paul said. Thank heavens. Nesi was shaking a little in his arms. It wasn't noticeable but he could feel it with her so close. If she was scared then things were really blown to hell. She turned her face into his chest as he smoothed a hand over her hair. She wasn't going to be speaking up any time soon. Briggs was fine with that. It was easier with only one of them speaking.

"Yes, I've worked with him before." He admitted. He wasn't going to elaborate unless asked. He looked down at Genesis as she stiffened immediately in his arms.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Now Fletcher was here. The party had just begun.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it :) This story may seem like it could end in a few chapters, but I'm telling you it is farrrrrr from over.


End file.
